


The Staryk Lord

by purglepurglepurgle



Category: Spinning Silver - Naomi Novik
Genre: Gen, Humour, OOC, Parody, Reimagining, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purglepurglepurgle/pseuds/purglepurglepurgle
Summary: A reimagining of the scene where Miryem meets the Staryk Lord.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	The Staryk Lord

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed _Spinning Silver_ , so please don't read this as mocking the original. :) I've just been enjoying revisiting scenes with this tweak...

The Staryk didn't look so terribly strange at first; that was what made him truly terrible. But as I kept looking slowly his face became something inhuman, shaped out of ice and snow, and his eyes two black coals. His mouth, too, was formed from coals, his smile fixed, colder than the snow beneath. A pipe protruded from the corner, unlit, icicles hanging from the bowl. His head was perfectly, horrifyingly round, and he was tall, too tall when he drew near and loomed over me like the marble statue in the square of Vysnia, carved larger than life, although his shape was simpler; he was built of three spheres: first his head, which twisted upon a bigger sphere of packed snow, which in turn creaked upon the final, biggest sphere. It was large enough to entomb a frozen child. He wore nothing, save for a column of coal buttons down his torso, and a bowler hat. His arms were branches. He had a carrot for a nose.

"u r one icy boi," I said, and he did not deny it-- though he looked displeased.

**Author's Note:**

> (This uses lines from the original because it makes the parody sillier, but I really don't want to give the impression those are my own words! The lines I quoted from Naomi Novik are from pg 67-68 from the book:
> 
>  _'The Staryk didn't look so terribly strange at first; that was what made him truly terrible. But as I kept looking slowly his face became something inhuman, shaped out of ice'_  
>  _'he was tall, too tall when he drew near and loomed over me like the marble statue in the square of Vysnia, carved larger than life'_ )


End file.
